Citizen Love
by i-heart-ice-cream
Summary: Riza has fallin in love with a citizen named Roy Mustang and now must face her fathers wrath


Title: Citizen love

Pairing: royriza

Disclaimer DO NOT OWN fma.

NOTE TO PEOPLE: not sure if going to contain OOC-ness if you no like please don't read! THis is AU ALSO AGAIN if you no like please don't read! Also character death if no like don't read!

"That's final Riza you can't be seen with a commoner let alone date one you hear me. I tried to be patient."

"But father..."

"No buts!"

It seems that the longer the conversation when the more that her father got angry and the more that she spoke the more unreasonable he became.

"But father just listen to me for a minute I'm carrying his son." Riza spoke not thinking about what she was saying until she realized she had said a little too much.

"YOUR PREGANT!" he screamed back at her before calming himself enough to speak again "you are the warrior daughter of one of the most high ranking men in this countries government, do you know how that will make me look! How long has this atrocity been?"

"ummmm... about 2.5 months."

"RIZA I'll deal with you later." he spat at her before storming out of the room and slammed the door with a loud BANG!

"He is so unreasonable...If he would just listen"

Just then her mother walked in and closed the door quietly behind her.

"So I see things didn't go well." that was all she needed to say.

"...no It didn't if only he would understand how I feel...he loves me and I love him why can't he just see that we're happy together."

"You know how your father can be just give him some time he'll get use to the idea."

"I hope your right."

As she spoke she walked over to the window only to be shocked by Roy standing below getting ready to throw rocks at the window to get her attention.

"What are you looking at?" her mother asked slight sarcasm in her voice as she walked over behind her daughter before continuing, "go... I'll cover for you have fun."

"Thank you mother I really owe you for this." is all she said before she disappeared to go with her love.

Just as she got to the ground and into Roy arms she could hear the door open and she knew it was her father.

"WHERE is she?"

Riza could tell that he was furious and from the look on Roy's face he knew it was time to leave.

"So where do we go?"

"I don't know we can go to my house...if you want. "Roy whispered as they left and got out to the street where merchants were selling their goods to whoever would buy them.

"Okay but are you sure it is okay if I just show up?"

"Its fine lets go my parents won't mind."

"Okay" she spoke not sure if this is a good idea or not. Not soon after they arrived at Roys' house and his parents greeted them happy to finally meet the girl they heard so much about.

"Is it okay if Riza hangs out here for a little while until her father calms down?" Roy asked as he grabbed a chair for his love to sit in.

"Sure she can. You are always welcome here dear" his mother spoke as she made some tea for their guest.

"Thank you so much." she spoke as she sat down next to Roy who put his arm around her almost immediately. She looked at him and smiled as she put her head down on his broad shoulder. Outside the house a servant of her father had followed them and now knew where he lived. The servant stayed long enough to retain the location before returning to tell his master where the 'evil' man lived. Once he got there he found his master (Rizas' father) and reported what he knew

"I found where he lived just as you asked."

"Good I'll be in need of that information if I want to teach that girl anything. You may go I call for you later." he spoke not moving from his spot in front of a stain glass window. He bowed and left leaving his master alone in the room.

"Tonight will be the last time you will plague this family..."

Roy awoke to a man standing in front of him; at first he didn't recognize the other until he spoke.

"I see you're awake... it's about time you did."

Roy went to get up but found himself chained to the floor by his hands.

"What's going on?" he demanded not willing to take 'no' as an answer.

"The answer is simple you are no longer going to be a hindrance to this family. Do I make myself clear?" he spat back.

"You don't have any control over me-" he was cut off as Riza was lowered down from above him.

She was chained to a sort of table and beaten badly. She didn't look at him only at the ground as her father spoke.

"...You see I have complete control. I give you a minute to say your goodbyes before you die." he then walked away not looking back and with no regret for what he was about to do.

Riza looked at him as she tried not to cry.

"Riza I'm sorry." just then a gun shot was fired killing him but not before he said one more thing "I love you." he collapse to the ground and Riza broke down completely sobbing at the loss of her only love.

Bon Appétit : So here it is. I got this idea after seeing something on a movie my dad was watching….I'm not sure what it was he was watching. But none the less I wrote this sorry to people who didn't want to see Roy die.


End file.
